


Kitty Komfort

by Naughtyplier



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Markiplier, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark meets a sexy Neko at Indy Pop Con...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Komfort

I wake up to the sound of my alarm echoing in my ears. I turn in bed onto my stomach and turn it off and put the pillow over my head. Wade gets out of his bed and tugs at the pillow as I hold it down.  
“Time to wake up sleepyhead. We have a con to get to!!!” It’s 6 AM and I do not want to be awake.  
“Bahhhhhhhh!!!!! Let me sleep another half hour, Wade!” Wade keeps poking me on the shoulder. I move my arm under the blanket so he’d stop, but he takes the pillow from me and hits me with it.  
“No more sleeping! Con! Indy Pop Con! Come on, Mark!” He takes my arm and pulls me out of bed, and we both laugh hysterically. I get out of bed, shower, and get clothes on. The minute I get out of my hotel, I see this cute girl walking in. She’s…really pretty. I wonder if she is going to the con. Probably not though, she doesn’t seem to have cosplay of any sort, and she doesn’t seem to be the type, but you never know. She nervously says hi to me, and blushes, and goes on her way. 

Later, Wade, Jack, Bob and I get to our booth to get started on meeting fans, signing things. I love doing what I do, but the biggest part I love is meeting my fans. I really enjoy it. It’s about three hours after we had started meeting fans, when I see that girl from the hotel. My heart stops for a little bit, my mouth ajar, just looking at her. She’s so gorgeous. She is significantly short (I’d say just under 5 feet tall) and vibrant red hair. She’s wearing a neko cosplay and she looks very sexy. Purple cat ears, purple paws, and a black tail with a purple tip. She has on black leggings with lace going up the sides showing off a bit of skin, and a black and purple corset that hugs her curves perfectly. Her collar jingles with every move she makes. It’s so cute, and it’s turning me on a little. I swallow the lump in my throat, and Wade snaps his fingers at me.  
“Mark, are you okay?” he asks while signing something. He has a confused look on his face. I notice she gets in line. I shake my head.  
“Uh, um…what Wade?”  
“Are you okay?” Bob, Jack and Wade are looking at me like I’m some kind of a circus freak.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I just got distracted by a thought is all.” I say. Roughly another hour later, this girl finally gets to our table. She’s more gorgeous up close. Her smile, smooth porcelain skin, and her big brown eyes. Oh her eyes. She is just beautiful. She comes up right in front of me. All of her beauty in front of me. I feel another lump in my throat as I look at her.  
“Hi Mark! I’m Molly.” She says nervously. The lump in my throat stays, and I can’t say anything. I try to mutter what I want to say, but all that comes out is blubber.  
“Mark, are you okay?” She chuckles. Her laugh is so cute, I just want to squee. I finally manage to swallow the lump in my throat.  
“Hi Molly, I’m Mark. Well, you already know that, duh.” She laughs and puts her purse on the table. It has the Markiplier’s Heroes heart on it, and a bunch of pins.  
“Yes Mark I know who you are obviously!” Her collar jingles as she laughs more.  
“I like your purse! Very cool!” I smile at her, and she smiles back, never losing eye contact.  
“Thank you! It was outrageously expensive, but well worth every cent.” She says. She hands me a poster for me and everyone else to sign, hands me a letter, a birthday card, and gives me a huge hug thanking me for saving her life.  
“It was amazing finally meeting you Mark. Have a good con if I don’t see you again!” She says.  
“It was amazing meeting you too, Molly.” We smile at each other, and she walks away. I keep looking at her. She’s just breathtaking and so sweet. She has a nice butt too, I won’t deny. Wade nudges me.  
“Mark? Do…do you have a crush on a fan?” I look back at him and glare.  
“No, of course not! What are you talking about?” He raises his eyebrows.  
“Really, Mark? Really? Listen, I know you’ve had a ‘no dating fans’ policy, but I don’t know. I haven’t seen you look at a girl like that in a while. You seem smitten. I say go for her; see what she’s about. Maybe start off small, talk one-on-one here at the con. Or go out for coffee. I don’t want you to miss out on who could be a great girl. You deserve to be happy.” I look down at my twiddling thumbs and seriously consider what he’s saying.  
“I don’t know, I mean, dating a fan? That’s going against how I think, how I feel.” 

We get to our last fan. I’m still thinking about Molly. I don’t know what to do about the situation. I look around my surroundings after we get done with everything, and I notice something on the floor in the near distance. I walk over to go see what it is, crouch down and pick it up. It’s Molly’s atheist pin. I stand back up, and put the pin in my pocket. I feel Bob’s hand on my shoulder, and I look back at him.  
“You know, the more well known you become, and the longer you stick to this, ‘I won’t date a fan’ thing, the less options you have in this world. Think about that, Mark.” Bob always had a good point, but I’m still not sure what to do. I take the pin out of my pocket and look at it, thinking.  
“Is there a reason you keep lookin’ at that pin, Mark?” Jack asks.  
“It belongs to that Molly girl. If I find her, I’m going to give it back to her. But nothing more!” I look at Bob, wide-eyed.  
“Mark. Ask her to dinner. Coffee. Something! You obviously have peaked an interest for this woman.” Wade says.  
“She’s really pretty; breathtakingly gorgeous to be accurate. But I can’t date fans. It would cross a boundary that I want to keep between myself and them.”  
“Can’t? Or won’t?” Wade questions. I hit him on the shoulder.  
“Defensive I see.” Bob speculates and chuckles. I look at him and I sit down on the floor up against a wall, head in hands, stressing over the situation. I sigh.  
“If you like this girl, I say talk to her at the con one-on-one. Take it one step at a time, and then if you are still interested, and she’s interested, ask her to coffee. And give her the option to bring a friend if she doesn’t feel comfortable going with just you.” Jack suggests. With my head still in my hands, I decide to just give her back the pin the next time I see her. I decide to stop thinking about it and move on.  
“We’ll see.” I say to the guys.

It’s later in the day, and I’m in the gaming hall playing games with Jack. Distracted by gameplay, Jack practically punches me in the arm.  
“Ow! You’re supposed to punch like buttons in the face, not Marks in the arms!” I laugh out loud, and then Jack points in a direction. I look in said direction and see Molly sitting on the other side of the room with friends. Oh god. My heart flutters. This is so stupid. I spoke to her for a very short amount of time and I’m acting like a love struck idiot.  
“You should give her back the pin at the very least, Mark.” Jack says.  
“Save my seat while I’m gone?” I ask.  
“Of course. Go get ‘er tiger.” He laughs out loud. I roll my eyes at him. I walk up to her and I tap her on the shoulder, and she jumps a little, causing her collar to jingle.  
“Holy crap balls who is that?!” she exclaims. I laugh as she turns around.  
“Oh hey Mark! What’s up?” She looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes behind her cat eye glasses. I freeze up again.  
“Mark?” I soon come back to reality. I pull the pin out of my pocket.  
“I noticed this on the ground after our signing and I remember it being on your purse, I assume it is yours?” She takes it and smiles.  
“Yes this is mine! Thank you so much Mark. I noticed it wasn’t on my purse and I got mad thinking that I had lost YET another pin!” I look at her, and she looks back and smiles, adjusting her glasses. I smile back.  
“Um, well uh…it was nice seeing you again, Molly. Maybe I’ll see you a third time!” I chuckle.  
“Third time is always a charm.” She grins. God she’s gorgeous.  
“Well, I have to go now, Jack is waiting for me to get back.” I say.  
“Okay! Well have a good con, as I said before! And thank you again Mark.”  
“You’re very welcome.” I smile and walk back to Jack.  
“Well? What happened?” Jack asks.  
“I just gave her back the pin.” I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.  
“I still say you should go after her, Mark. I really do. She seems very down to earth, and doesn’t seem to treat you like you’re this big shot celebrity or anything. She talks to you like you’re an actual human being. Which, you don’t get that from fans very often.” He has a point. I sigh heavily.  
“I do like what I see. She is utterly beautiful, seems very down to earth so far, and I’m just curious to know more about her.” There is a long pause and we continue playing our game. Ten minutes later, I pause the game, put the controller down.  
“What is it Mark?” Jack questions. I look at him, determined.  
“Fuck this. I don’t want to miss out on someone who could be an incredible woman.” I get up from my seat and walk toward her.  
“YES!” Jack screams out as I walk. I have my hands in my pockets. My heart is racing faster and faster with every step I take closer to her. What will I say? Dammit, I should have planned this out. I stand a distance away from her, looking at her. I start to walk back, regretting immediately what I was about to do, but I notice Jack looking at me with his big blue eyes, mouthing to me, “No!” He slams his finger onto the table. “You go get her!” Pointing in Molly’s direction. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and walk toward her. I open my eyes to see I’m right next to her. I panic. One of her friends taps her on the shoulder and points in my direction. She looks up.  
“Oh hi again!!” she says.  
“Hey there. I uh…I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute alone?” She has a look on her face as if she’s thinking she’s in trouble.  
“You’re not in trouble with me I promise, I just want to talk to you for a minute, that’s all. This isn’t supposed to come off as creepy I swear!”  
“Mark you couldn’t come off as creepy if you tried to. Of course I’ll talk to you for a minute.” She gets up and lets me lead. Hearing her collar jingle is making me smile; so adorable. We are quite a distance away from people, and Molly sits on a bench while I stand there in front of her like a moron. I walk back and forth, wondering how I was going to say it. She is looking at me, probably wondering why the hell I lead her here. She eventually grabs my arm.  
“Mark. Sit down, you are obviously nervous about something; best thing to do is to sit. Take a deep breath and talk to me.” She seems less nervous than I. You would think it would be the other way around. I sit down and take a deep breath.  
“Okay. So, I don’t want to weird you out, or make you think I’m a creep. What’s coming out of my mouth is honest and genuine. I promise.”  
“O…kay. I’m flattered you are being honest with me, but I’m confused as to what you are being honest with me about. Spit it out Markimoo!” She chuckles and I laugh with her.  
“Well, when I first saw you at the hotel. I was taken aback by you.”  
“How do you mean?” She asks.  
“Well, to be completely frank, I think your cosplay is absolutely adorable, and your face is definitely a sight for sore eyes. You’re a very beautiful girl.” She turns a beet red and covers her face with her paws.  
“Thank you Mark.” I hear her muffled through her hands.  
“I just...wanted to say that.” No, that isn’t all you want to say, dumbass. ASK HER TO DINNER.  
“Well, you’re quite a looker yourself Mark. But I’m sure you hear that from all over the place. Fangirls and all. So, this is nothing new to hear. But I do mean it. You are an incredibly handsome man.” She says and smiles. I smile back and she covers her face again.  
“Hey now, don’t cover that pretty little face up. Also, there is something else I want to say. A question actually.” My heart is beating at a million mile per hour.  
“That would be what, Mark?”  
I breathe in and out, close my eyes and ask her what I’ve wanted to ask her all day.  
“Would you like to go out to dinner or get coffee with me tonight?” I open my eyes. Her jaw drops, eyes wide.  
“Am…am I being punk’d here or something? Are you serious? Am I dreaming? Pinch me. Please pinch me.” She puts her arm out and I pinch her.  
“Ow! Okay so I’m not dreaming. But are you serious, Mark?” She smiles so big that she’s running out of face on which to smile.  
“I’m as serious as a heart attack. So what do you say?” I say excitedly.  
“Well yes! Of course, I’d love to go out for coffee or dinner with you! Of course we will have to settle on one or the other.”  
“Well I personally say dinner, but you’re the lady, it’s up to you.” I say happily.  
“Dinner sounds nice.” She places her hand on my arm, and my heart skips a beat. I smile at her.  
“Dinner it is, then.” I say. She smiles and blushes.  
“Can…can I tell my friends about this? I don’t want to tell people without your permission is all.” She states.  
“Well you’re going to have to tell them where you’re going, right? So yeah, tell them.”  
“Sounds good to me. What time do you want to do this?” she asks.  
“Does seven sound okay to you?”  
“Seven sounds perfect.” she responds. I smile ear to ear.  
“Well, I will see you then. I guess seeing you a third time IS a charm.” I say as she smiles and blushes again.  
“The same goes for you.” She says. I blush. My heart is racing, but from excitement now, not so much from nerves.  
“I will see you later. Oh! Mark! Do you think maybe I should give you my number, so we’ll know where we are and where to meet and what not?”  
“I agree!” She gives me her number, and I text her so she has mine.  
“Thanks Mark. Now I should go back to my friends. They’ll be wondering what the hell we’re talking about.” She says nervously.  
“Okay! I will see you at seven then.” I say.  
“Yes!” she says and walks back into the gaming hall. I walk in shortly after, walking past her, we smile at each other. I sit back down with Jack.  
“That took a while. Either that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” I look at him and smile.  
“It’s definitely a good thing.” He high fives me and grins.  
“I knew you had it in you, man! When are you going out tonight?”  
“I suggested seven, and she agreed. So, seven.” I say cheerfully.  
“Will you tell Bob and Wade about this? You know they’ll be dying to know.” Jack says with a playful tone.  
“Yes I will tell them when we all meet up later.” I feel my phone buzz. It’s a text from Molly saying, “Hey there! ☺”  
“Well hey there pretty lady.” I text back. We continue texting each other back and forth, getting to know each other more. As our conversation goes on, we look at each other several times and smile. God she’s sexy as hell. My mind starts going to dirty places, and that’s when I stop messaging her and take a minute to compose myself. I don’t want to go that far that soon. I then ask her how she found my channel, and she said to read her letter, and that will tell me everything.

I get to my hotel room and immediately go through all the letters I got from fans and find hers. I open it and read it. As I read it I think to myself, “How could someone do that to her? Take advantage of her like that? What an incredibly….I can’t even find the words. And her friends….my god.” I get done reading the letter and I am tearing up. I text her saying I read it, and that what happened to her was absolutely horrible, and that I’m sorry that it did. She texts back saying it was hard to deal with, but I helped get her through it. I say I was glad she is still here. She sends me a blushing emoticon, and asks where I am, I tell her my hotel room but I am heading back to the con pretty soon. She asks where I’ll be entering, and I tell her.  
“Good. I have a surprise for you.” She texts. I look at the time, and I see it’s 6:15. Shit, I need to get ready! I go and get some nicer clothes on and get back to the con. I walk through the door and see her. I…I’m speechless. My jaw drops. She is so beautiful. She smiles her beautiful smile. Goddamn. She looks sexy as fuck. She’s wearing a sexy black fitted off the shoulder dress that shows her cleavage, and her curves perfectly, and goes to a few inches above her knees with one lacy sleeve on her right arm, the other sleeveless, and black flats. I feel like I have to take a cold shower now.  
“Wa…was this my surprise? If so, I’m very surprised in a very good way right now!” She laughs softly. Everything she does, wears, says is just intoxicating. I’m like putty in her hands when I look at her.  
“Um…yeah it was. I hope it isn’t too much, I hope you like it. I didn’t want to overdo it. I’m sorry if I did.” She shifts nervously.  
“Not at all, you look just so…beautiful, gorgeous, sexy. All the things.” I laugh and turn red.  
“Hehe! Thank you! So, do you want to go get coffee instead? I’m sorry I didn’t text you and ask, but my friends got food and I was really hungry and I’m only human and can’t resist bacon.” We both laugh hardily.  
“It’s okay if you aren’t hungry, we can go to a coffee shop and I’ll get food because I haven’t eaten anything all day.”  
“That’s not healthy, Mark.” She smirks.  
“Well, I didn’t really have time, I was hurrying to the con. We were running a smidge late, and all the fans.” I say. She chuckles.  
“Mark you don’t need to explain yourself, you’re fine! I was just being a smartass. It’s a specialty of mine. So, we should go get coffee and get some food in your system, yes?” She suggests.  
“Yes! My car is just out here. It’s…pretty tall, and you are tiny. Do you want me to help you in?” She shakes her head, chuckles, and rolls her eyes.  
“Really Mark? Is it really that big?” She then looks at me like she realizes what she just said.  
“You mean my car, right?” I wink at her. She turns a bright red, and she covers her face.  
“Yes your car, Mark. Your car!” She laughs hysterically, and she looks at me. I can’t get over how unbelievably beautiful she is.  
“Well, we should go.” I open the door and hold it for her, and she walks out. I notice Bob looking at me from across the room with a, “I was right” look. I shake my head and give him a look back.  
“Mark?” Molly says. She holds the other door for me and I walk out.  
“Thank you Molls.” I say.  
“Thanks to you too. Oh…” She looks at my car, noticing it’s pretty damn tall.  
“Do you need a lift? I will help if you need it, Molls.” She looks at me and nods. She wraps her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I lift her up and she meows in my ear. I sit her down on the seat, and I look at her.  
“Did…you just meow in my ear?” I ask.  
“Still in cat mode. Sorry.” She chuckles. We hold our look at each other, still holding each other. We move towards each other a little, about to kiss, but she stops it.  
“We…we should do coffee.” She turns red and smiles.  
“Agreed.” We let go of each other and I shut the door and get in the car. We drive to the coffee shop and we sit down with our drinks. There’s an awkward silence.  
“So, how are you feeling right now, Mark?” She asks.  
“How do I feel? Nervous, and happy and relieved that you accepted to go out with me tonight.”  
“I’m extremely surprised you asked, but very happy.” She says.  
“So, what did your friends think when you told them I had asked you on a date?” I ask. She smiles after taking a sip of her iced coffee.  
“Ah, yes. My friends. They didn’t believe a fucking word I was saying, thought I was nuts and becoming one of those fans. What made them believe me was the fact that I was texting you back and forth and we were smiling at each other constantly in the gaming hall. I love those guys though. Best friends I’ve ever had.” She says sincerely.  
“If I were one of your friends, I wouldn’t have believed you either. I would think, ‘Wow. That delirious are we?’” She playfully hit my shoulder and looks at me.  
“You know, back when you had lifted me into your car, I really would have kissed you. I just want to get to know you on a more personal level before anything like that happens. I hope you are okay with that.” She says with a serious tone.  
“I certainly do respect that.” I smile and we continue talking, and the time goes by so fast. We’ve been in here for three hours already and our conversation is still strong.  
“Molly, I would love to be here and talk to you more, but I think we should get back to the hotel. I am tired, and I think the people working here are getting irritated.” I look over at an employee and he laughs.  
“Nah you guys are fine!” he says.  
“Well if you’re tired, we can go back. Good thing we are at the same hotel, huh?”  
“Why didn’t you say hi to me or anything when we crossed paths this morning?” I question.  
“Well, you looked like you were in a hurry and I didn’t want to interrupt anything! Plus, you did say you were in a hurry anyway.” she says.  
“This is very true.” I say. We leave the coffee shop and I pick her up to put her in my car again and I look at her.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous. I just thought I’d mention it.” She smiles and she hugs me tightly.  
“Thank you Mark. That means a lot coming from you.” She lets go of me and I close her door and get in on the other side and drive back to the hotel. We walk in, and she grabs my hand. We get into the elevator.  
“What floor?” I ask.  
“Fourth, please.” She says.  
“Same floor as me. Weird.” I titter softly. We get to the fourth floor, and we start going in the same direction to our rooms.  
“Would be even weirder if we were neighbors!” she says and laughs out loud. She stops at her room. Her room is two doors down from mine.  
“Well, good night Mark. Tonight was pretty awesome. Thank you.” She says.  
“You’re welcome. I also had a blast. You’re a very cool girl. I like you so far.” She blushes.  
“Weird your room is here, because mine is just two doors down.” I say.  
“No way. Seriously?!” She exclaims.  
“Seriously. Good night, Molls.” She pulls me down to her level, and she kisses my cheek. I kiss hers back. She giggles lightly.  
“Goodnight Mark!” I walk to my hotel room and look at her, and she looks back. I lean up against the door and sigh. I open my door and get ready for bed. I put on just pajama pants and I brush my teeth. I hear a knock at my door as I finish brushing. I unlock and open my door. It’s Molly.  
“I can’t find my hotel key, and no one is answering when I knock, and I didn’t know what else to do. Oh my, you’re shirtless. I’m sorry, I’ll just go!”  
“No, wait. I’ll put a shirt on to make you less afraid of me. Haha. Come in, you’re fine.” She sits on the bed, crosses her legs, and looks at me.  
“Am I fine, Mark? Am I?” We laugh.  
“With that look in your eyes, heck yes.” I say, and she giggles quietly.

We wait about an hour for her friends to respond to her texts and calls, but nothing.  
“Fuck. I don’t know what to do.” She says with worry in her voice.  
“You could sleep here if you want. No, not trying to get in your pants. I’m just trying to be nice.”  
“I know Mark, I know. I think I’m going to have to take you up on that offer. But I have nothing to sleep in.” The thought of that was quite…tantalizing. I throw her one of my shirts.  
“You can sleep in that if you want to.” I say. Wait. Where will she sleep? Shit.  
“You can also sleep in the same bed as me, BUT I can like, put a pillow barrier up between us, seeing as we…”  
“Will for sure be tempted? I agree. Thank you Mark.” She smiles. She goes to the bathroom and change while I make a pillow barrier with a boner. Maybe the barrier between us is best. I get into bed on my side, and she comes out of the bathroom wearing my shirt. I can’t help but be extremely sexually frustrated right now, because she’s just fucking sexy in my shirt. She crawls into bed on her side. She looks at me, and I look back.  
“You’re cute.” She says and boops my nose. I boop her back and hold her hand.  
“Not at cute as you though.” I grin. We talk some more about video games, our favorite movies at the moment, and life in general. I look at the time.  
“Shit. We should sleep.” I suggest.  
“I agree. I’m exhausted.” She says holding my hand, stroking my thumb with hers.  
“Good night Miss Molly.” She smiles tiredly and stares at me.  
“Good night Markimoo.” 

The next morning I wake up, and I see her pretty face. I decide to get up and make breakfast for the both of us. Wade is leaning against the counter, and looks at me.  
“Nothing happened, Wade.” I laugh.  
“You guys are really taking this slow, aren’t you?”  
“Slow? I only just met her yesterday you dingus. You expect me to fuck her in the first 24 hours or something?” I say sarcastically.  
“Well, seeing how you were looking at her yesterday, I’d say I’m pretty surprised. But what did happen last night that caused her to have to sleep here?” I crack four eggs and put them in a pan.  
“She didn’t have her room key on her and no one inside the room was waking up to let her in. So I let her in and she slept in my bed. Like, legitimately slept.”  
“You didn’t kiss, make out, nothing?”  
“Nope. We talked. Held hands. That’s it. I won’t lie and say I didn’t want to, because I did, and I’m sure she did too because she kept giving me looks, but we didn’t. She’s a very cool girl. I like her a lot. She’s very smart, funny, and witty. Very beautiful. VERY beautiful.” I check the eggs. Almost done. I put bread in the toaster.  
“I love this hotel room!” Wade says. He tries getting at the eggs.  
“Nope! For myself and Miss Molly!” I giggle. He looks at me precariously.  
“You sure nothing happened last night?” He asks. I slap him in the belly and he wails in pain.  
“Yes I’m sure nothing happened, dumbass.” I laugh at his pain, and I walk into the other room and I see Molly is already up. She looks exhausted and her hair is messy. She looks and sees me and her face lights up.  
“Oh hey there, handsome!” She says.  
“Hey! Do you want breakfast? I made eggs. I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I stayed generic food wise.” I say with happiness.  
“Yes, thank you! I actually texted my friends telling them where I was, and they said they slipped my room key under your door, so if you don’t mind I’m going to go get that!” She gets up from bed, and my shirt on her flips up a little as she leaps out, and I see her butt. Goddammit Mark. Calm your nerves. I facepalm myself. She comes back.  
“Room key! Yay! I can get ready in my own room after breakfast! …Are you okay Mark?” She looks at me and laughs softly.  
“Uh, yeah I’m alright, sorry! Haha!” She sits on a chair and starts looking at me as if she wants to say something.  
“Is there something you want to tell me? You have that look like you want to say something but you are holding back.”  
“Well…” She looks around the room, turns red, and hides her face. She’s too adorable right now.  
“You know you can tell me, Molls.” I said, and I place my hand on her knee. She looks at me nervously with those big brown eyes.  
“I just feel weird saying it and I’m afraid I’ll freak you out.” She says, her voice shaking a little.  
“Molly we slept in the same bed last night, I don’t think I’d be freaked out.” She looks down at her lap, and looks up at me with a hint of lust in her eyes, biting her bottom lip. God she looks so hot. I sit down on the bed and look at her, wishing I could pin her down and kiss her.  
“I just really want to kiss you right now, but I know it will turn into something more, and I don’t want to do that until we know each other more.” She says. I walk over and sit on the other chair next to her and look at her.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that? I’d never make you do anything you don’t want to do. I just want to let you know that. Nothing will be forced upon you.”  
“I know Mark. It’s just that I have mixed emotions about kissing you is all.”  
“Okay. I’m going to do something. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop okay? I read about this one time and I heard that it is pretty…arousing.” I say nervously.  
“What is it?” she asks.  
“Well, I just use my voice. You close your eyes and you just listen to what I have to say.” I smirk at her.  
“You just want to turn me into a puddle, don’t you?” She looks at me and raises her eyebrow.  
“Just trust me! It will be a way of getting hot and heavy without getting hot and heavy. You know what I mean?”  
“I suppose.” She says. Her face turns red. “Okay, fine I’ll try it!”  
“Okay. Sit here on this stool. I’ll sit behind you.” I say with a smile. She closes her eyes.  
“Okay, what will you say though?” Shit. I didn’t think that far ahead.  
“Well, what do you want to hear?” I whisper in her ear almost seductively. Her breathing gets heavier and she pulls down on her shirt and opens her eyes.  
“Um…I don’t know. An-anything you want.” She says with a stutter.  
“Wow…already?” I see her digging her nails into her thighs. I chuckle a little bit.  
“Well this should be fun.” I whisper in her ear. I see her close her eyes and she breathes in and breathes out slowly.  
“Tell me the thoughts that were going through your head when you saw me for the very first time yesterday.” She says.  
“Oh man. Those thoughts may be a little explicit.” I chuckle and blush.  
“Mmm. Tell me? Please Mark?” Hearing her say my name like that is giving me chills.  
“When I first laid eyes on you in the hotel as you passed by, I thought you were absolutely gorgeous. But when I saw you in line in your neko cosplay, seeing you bounce around eagerly to meet all of us, and hearing your collar jingling from a distance, I thought it was adorable. The neko cosplay was very sexy too.”  
“Oh really now? How was it sexy?” She asks.  
“Well, how your corset and leggings were hugging your curves. God you looked so sexy. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t turned on a little bit.” Her breathing gets shaky, and she starts rubbing her thighs. I just want to touch her all over right now. Seeing her touching herself is making my cock rock hard. My own breathing becomes heavier. Goddammit, why am I doing this to myself?  
“Are you okay Mark?” I notice how heavy and loud my breathing is now, and I quickly calm myself down.  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m okay.” I adjust myself, only finding out touching it makes it worse. I moan softly, only to hear Molly moan in reaction to my moan. Jesus Christ. I just want her already.  
“I am way too into my own world right now, I’m sorry.” She says covering her mouth, and blushes. I give up on not touching her and I take my index finger and slide it up her spine. Her back arches and she groans.  
“I thought you said no touching.” She says groaning.  
“I can’t help it. You’re too sexy not to touch.” I admit.  
“Can I be honest with you Mark? I hope what I say doesn’t weird you out.” She says.  
“Of course you can.” I say.  
“There are multiple things. Last night, I wasn’t wearing any panties under my dress. I also woke up in the middle of the night extremely horny and I fingered myself while I was lying next to you, asleep. I couldn’t help myself. It was very difficult to not wake you up and be all over you. You’re so fucking hot; I just want all of you. When I hugged you when I met you, your body was so firm and warm. I just wanted to feel more. Right now I just want to kiss you so badly. Place my hands, lips, and tongue everywhere on you. I just want your big throbbing cock in my mouth and my tight pussy. I just want you so fucking bad right now. I’m soaking wet right now just by thinking about all of this, and hearing your deep, sexy voice.” I sit there, listening to her, fantasizing and just getting harder.  
“There are so many things I want to do to you right now too. But I have a question.”  
“What’s that?” She asks.  
“Did you moan out my name while fingering yourself last night?”  
“Mmmmm. Several times.” I moan softly, and I feel up and down her back and arms with my fingertips.  
“I want you so badly Molls.”  
“What do you want to do to me?” She asks as she moans softly to my touch.  
“I want to pin you against a wall, wrap your legs around me and kiss you deeply, twirling my tongue around in your mouth. I want to lie you down on the bed, put your legs on my shoulders and lick your clit and finger your tight aching pussy until you cum.”  
“Oh god I want you so bad now, Mark.” She opens her eyes, and breathes in deeply.  
“You okay Molly? Do you want me to stop? I can if you want me to.” I say, grabbing a pillow to hide my erection and prop my elbows up on.  
“If you don’t mind. I need to take a breather. Too hot and bothered right now.” She chuckles softly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I feel like I might have done or said something wrong. She kisses my forehead.  
“Don’t be. It was sexy, to say the very least. Well, I’m going to go back to my hotel room and get dressed. I’ll give you back your shirt after, I promise.”  
“No, you keep it. You look better in it than I do anyway.” I say.  
“Are you sure? It’s a really nice shirt. Very comfortable.”  
“I’m sure. It is a really nice shirt, but it is even nicer when you’re wearing it.” I smile.  
“Don’t make me blush more than you already have been Mark! Geez!” She laughs and goes to the door.  
“Well, I’m going to go and get clothes on and such.” I go and sit on the bed and look at her.  
“Okay. Will I see you later?” I still wonder if I did something wrong.  
“Of course you will. Can I stop in here after I’m dressed?”  
“Of course.” I grin at her, and she smiles back. She’s about to exit the room when she turns back around.  
“Oh, and Mark?”  
“Yeah?” I ask. She walks over and caresses my face and kisses me deeply on the lips, sliding her tongue in my mouth slightly. She mounts me, and kisses me deeper. My arousal is very apparent and she is very aware of that, because she starts grinding against me, making me harder. She kisses my neck and bites, possibly leaving a hickey. I bring her face back up to mine and kiss her lips, and trail my lips down her neck, and bite down, giving her a hickey back. She moans softly in my ear.  
“God I knew this would happen.” She says with bliss.  
“Do you want me to stop?” I ask.  
“Yes and no. This feels so good, but I don’t know you well enough yet. But it feels so good.” She kisses me hard enough to make me fall back on the bed. I feel up the backs of her thighs, and I place my hands on her ass, rubbing and massaging it as she moans softly in my ear. She kisses my neck once more and she crawls off of me.  
“Too far?” I ask.  
“No, definitely not.” She winks at me. “I just think we should stop before we do go too far, you know? I want to have sex with you because we have a deep connection. Not just because one thinks the other is sexy. Also, you should probably take care of that before I come back.” She says pointing at my dick.  
“Oh Jesus.” I look down. It will hate me for a while after this.  
“Jesus has nothing to do with it, hon.” She chuckles. She sits on the bed and looks like she’s in deep thought.  
“Is there something wrong Molls?” I ask. She looks sad, which is making me sad.  
“Is this just going to be a one time thing?” She asks.  
“What do you mean Molly?”  
“Well, is this just going to be a weekend of fun and such, and then we’ll go our own separate ways pretending nothing happened?” She asks with concern.  
“Molls, for me personally, if I was just going to have sex with you then drop you like a hot potato, I would have done it by now. You and I slept in the same bed last night, and I even put up a pillow barrier between us to keep things g rated.” I grab her hand, and she looks up and smiles at me.  
“There’s that smile. Don’t worry Molly. I’m not using you. I really do like you. You seem like an awesome girl. I want to know more. I’m always curious to know more about you. Hey, what do you say about going out again tonight?” I ask. She smiles big.  
“Well, what would we do?”  
“I was thinking maybe an arcade of some sort. Dave & Buster’s? Air hockey?”  
“Oh, I will own your ass at air hockey!” she says and smirks.  
“I HIGHLY doubt that! I’m extremely good with air hockey!” I say with determination.  
“We will just have to see then, huh?” She raises her eyebrow and purses her lips a little bit.  
“I guess we will.” I respond with a mischievous look on my face and crossing my arms. 

Later in the day while sitting at our booth again meeting fans, I’m trying to cover up the hickey Molls gave me, failing miserably. Jack nudges me.  
“So, how did it go last night? Is she as awesome as you thought she would be?” He asks with excitement in his voice.  
“She’s…incredible. There are no words to describe how awesome last night was. We had such a great time. We got coffee. I got food since I hadn’t eaten all day. Our conversations seemed endless. They were nerdy, geeky, and best of all, intelligent.”  
“Gorgeous face, nerdy, AND a good head on her shoulders? Seems like you got the whole package, Mark. A very petite package.” Jack says and laughs.  
“She may be small, but her personality and sass sure as hell make up for it.” I smile big.  
“So, are you going to do something tonight?” Bob asks.  
“We are going to Dave & Buster’s to play a little air hockey. She thinks she can beat me, so we will just see what happens. Do you guys want to come along? I can ask her if it’s okay if you guys come.” I say  
“I wouldn’t mind coming along.” Wade says with a smile.  
“Bob? Jack?” They all nod and say sure. I text her and ask if they could come too.  
“Of course! The more the merrier!” She texts back. I have a huge smile on my face.  
“She said of course you guys could come.” I smile gleefully.  
“So, what do you think of her so far?” Bob asks.  
“In one sentence, she’s amazing.” I say and Bob smiles at me.  
“See, I told you.” His smile turns into a smirk and Jack shoves him a little.  
“Oh give him a break, Bob.” Jack says laughing. I see Molly in the distance. She’s in her neko cosplay again. She notices me, smiles and waves. My face lightens up and I signal for her to come over.  
“Hey there pretty lady.” Her face turns red. She’s so adorable when she blushes.  
“Oh hey there handsome man.” She giggles. I walk around the table we are sitting at and embrace her. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I lift her up and I spin her around.  
“How are you today?” I smile from ear to ear. I’m so happy to see her.  
“You seem extremely happy today. I’m really good. So, I wanted to know what time for tonight for all of you?” She asks grinning.  
“Well, we have the panel, and that ends at 6. So, 6:30 we can meet at your hotel Mark?” Jack suggests.  
“I don’t see why not!” Molly says excitedly. The guys get up from the table and walk away after we get done, leaving Molls and I alone. I look around to make sure no one’s looking, grab her hand and kneel and sneak under the table.  
“Why the hell are we under here?” She asks. I kiss her deeply, caressing her face. She kisses back, coming closer to me and feels up my flannel shirt. My breathing gets heavy. I attack her neck with kisses and bites and licks and she moans louder than I thought she would, and my arousal becomes noticeable at this point.  
“Hey now, calm yourself pretty kitty.” She giggles and I tug on the soft flesh of her neck with my teeth, and her collar jingles. She whimpers and looks at me lustfully with those big brown eyes, then looks down at my obvious hardening member.  
“I’d rather not.” She whispers sexily in my ear and rubs my thighs, working her way up to my dick. I moan softly.  
“What happened to wanting to wait until we get to know each other more, Miss Kitty?” I ask slyly.  
“Well, maybe this kitty needs a little bit of comfort, and wants to offer a little bit of comfort as well.” She says seductively, and kisses me semi deeply, and purrs in my ear. It sends tingles down my spine, through the rest of my body, and I kiss her deeply again, sliding my tongue in her mouth, making her groan. She puts her hands on either side of my face, and then caresses the back of my neck digging her nails into it. Her fingers slowly trail up the back of my head. So slowly I shiver a bit. She trails her lips down my neck, making me whimper.  
“I want you so badly right now, Mark.” She looks at me. “Ever since you told me what you’d do to me this morning I can’t get the image out of my head, and right now my pussy is soaking wet, and it can’t calm down. I feel like if I were to get myself off it wouldn’t be enough.”  
“Oh god Molly. Tell me more.” I beg while playing with her collar, making it jingle. She takes my hand and places it on the inside of her thigh.  
“I think this pretty little kitty needs to cum.” She holds my gaze for a moment, and then she kisses me deeply, swirling her tongue around in my mouth. I trail my hand up her inner thigh, creeping closer to her pussy. I’m so into the moment that I jump out of my skin when the tablecloth is pulled up and I see Jack’s face. He lets go of the tablecloth, and we hear Jack laughing.  
“I knew it! You all owe me a dollar!” He yells to the guys. Molls and I look at each other, blushing and laughing. After adjusting myself, we both get out from under the table.  
“You okay?” Molly asks me chuckling.  
“I will be once my dick calms down.” I whisper blushing. She laughs and kisses my cheek.  
“So you guys had a bet? So rude to bet on your friend here! Hehe!” She looks at me with lust still in her eyes. I whine a little under my breath.  
“Well, Bob bet that you guys were just talking for a private moment, Tyler bet on a blowjob, Wade bet sex, and I bet making out. So I win!” I look over at Molly again and she’s covering her face and shaking her head.  
“Jesus, you guys! What the fuck?!” she says roaring in laughter.  
“You guys are awful.” I said turning a bright red, matching my flannel.  
“Don’t feel so embarrassed, Mark. We were only trying to be funny.” Bob says.  
“Oh. Mark. Um…your neck…” Wade says. Molls looks at my neck with slight panic.  
“Shit!” she says loud enough for the room to echo and she blushes. I notice her neck.  
“Oh man…too many hickeys for our own good, Molls.” I chuckle.  
“Hickeys for dayyyyyyys.” She says laughing loudly. I try to hide them, because I don’t like to display that kind of stuff. I try to cover it up with my shirt collar.  
“Well, we’re going to go over to the gaming hall. We just stopped over here because we saw that you guys went under the table and we thought we’d torture you.” Jack says maniacally.  
“You jackass.” I say laughing.  
“So ironic you say jackass.” Bob says chuckling. We all laugh hardily.  
“Well, anyway, we’ll see you later!” Wade says.  
“See ya.” I say. They leave, and I’m still trying to cover my neck with my collar.  
“Mark. I have makeup. Do you want me to cover it up? I actually bought this stuff that’s a tad too dark for me, so maybe it will match your complexion.” She gets out a sponge thing and gets out foundation.  
“Do it. Please. I’m sure I’ll end up looking better than the job I did for the makeup challenge anyway!” I chuckle lightly.  
“One of my favorite videos! Okay, chin up, Markimoo.” I lift my chin and she applies the make up.  
“Does it match?” I ask.  
“Matches a hell of a lot better than the foundation you had in that video!”  
“Oh shush! I’m a man, I was just picking things at random!” I smile.  
“Aaaaand done. Let me do me then we’ll be good.” She says and takes off her collar. I go up behind her, and wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her neck just once.  
“But I’d rather do you.” I titter and wink at her through the mirror she’s looking at. She shakes her head and blushes. I look at my neck in the mirror.  
“Shit. It looks non-existent. You’re really good!” She finishes covering hers up and turns around and looks at me.  
“Makeup is my niche. I did go to cosmetology school you know.” She says.  
“I had no clue. But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, your makeup is flawless. Please tell me more about you, I want to know so much.” I say with sincerity.  
“Well, I went to cosmetology school for esthetics. Skin care. I do skin. Facials, makeup, waxing, skin care advice, etc. I love makeup though. I think of it as an art form.”  
“A very beautiful art form. Especially on you.” I look at her, and she looks back and smiles.  
“Thank you Mark.” She blushes. I kiss her on the cheek. She puts her collar back on. Hearing it jingle still turns me on. I jingle her collar and place my right hand on her lower back and pull her close. I kiss up her neck, making her moan, and kiss her on the lips deeply.  
“Every time you kiss me, I’m like putty in your hands. You know that right?” Molly says.  
“I’m sorry. Haha! I have no idea why, but hearing that collar jingle turns me on. I’m not really into this stuff, but the cat ears, the tail, the collar. It’s so sexy on you. Gahhh!”  
“Maybe it’s sexy to you because I’m wearing it. Not to be conceited or anything.” She giggles and purrs. I whimper a little.  
“Please don’t purr.” I say.  
“Oh? Why not?” she has a mischievous look, and purrs and meows in my ear, and nibbles it. My heart starts racing. She kisses me deeply.  
“Because I think you know what it does to me.” I slide my hand down her lower back and grab her ass. She jumps a little. I bite her bottom lip.  
“Are you sure you still want to go to Dave & Busters tonight? You seem a tad frisky right now.” She asks.  
“PSHHHH. YEAH. I want to beat your ass at air hockey!” I say.  
“Oooo. Sounds kinky.” She winks at me and grabs my ass back.  
“Mmm. Well, do you want to go to the gaming hall where the rest of them are?” She purrs in my ear again, making me tingle.  
“I really don’t want to, hehe. I just really want to turn you on with my purrs and meows all night tonight.” She says and purrs and meows once again, making me slightly hard.  
“But air hockey tonight. I have to beat you!” I respond cackling.  
“This is true. And you will not beat me, but I will beat you.” She sticks her tongue out and I poke her nose.  
“Will you beat me in more ways than one?” I wiggle my eyebrows and put my hands on her hips.  
“Oh my god Mark. REALLY?” She laughs hysterically. I laugh with her and grab her hands and look at her.  
“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” She smiles and caresses my face.  
“And you’re very handsome, you know that?” she says back, and rubs my nose with hers.

Later, I get back to the hotel to take a shower and put my clothes back on to go to Dave & Buster’s with Molly and others. I look at myself in the mirror, and think I look like a mess. Not physically, but emotionally.  
“Mark, you ready to go yet?” Bob asks.  
“Y-yeah I’m ready to go.” He notices the anxiety in my face.  
“Hey. Are you okay? You seem a little discombobulated. Stressed?”  
“Yeah a little stressed. Am I going about this a little fast? With Molly? Be honest with me Bob.” I say sternly as I go sit on the couch, Bob sits by me.  
“Well, I am not the one who should be telling you what to do here. The only ones whose feelings matter in this are yours and Molly’s. My opinion is irrelevant.”  
“Not when you’re my best friend. Tell me. Please.”  
“How do YOU feel? Do you feel you’re going a bit fast? If you ask me, it seems like this is lust that could turn into something more. I see potential in you guys. Of course there’s going to be lust when you first meet someone who catches your eye. It’s only natural. I personally think that if she is making you happy, which by the looks of it she definitely is, then you should just follow your heart. The only time I will say something to you is if I feel you are in danger or if she’s treating you like shit.”  
“Thanks Bob. I really appreciate it.” I say. He pats me on the back.  
“Any time bud. But I will go back to my original question. How do you feel?”  
“I feel pretty good about her and us. She’s pretty, she’s smart, beautiful, nerdy, petite, funny. I like her a lot so far. She’s pretty awesome. That neko cosplay though…it just…wow…gets me goi-“  
“Okay Mark, too much info. As much as I love ya, I don’t want to know about what turns you on about her in that sort of format.” Bob chuckles softly.  
“Sorry. She’s flooding my mind. I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s the only thing on my mind right now. It’s going to be sad to separate tomorrow.” I say glumly.  
“Well, you still have her number obviously. So you won’t be COMPLETELY separated. You guys have the interwebs and cellular devices and all that lovely jazz.” He says reassuring me.  
“True.” I say with part happiness.  
“Listen. Take tonight, and make it a good one. A REALLY good one.” I raise my eyebrow.  
“Are you telling me to sleep with her?” I ask while looking at Bob precariously.  
“I’m telling you to take what I just said, and interpret that in any way you want.” Still looking at him, I think a little bit, then shrug it off. I feel my phone buzz. It’s a text from Molly.  
“Hey, would it be all right if I brought my friends along too, Mark? If not, it’s okay! I just thought I’d ask.” It reads. I text her back saying of course they can come.  
“Can I see you in that sexy white V-neck shirt you’ve been wearing in your videos lately? You just look so attractive in it.” She texts back.  
“Mmm. As long as you are still a sex kitten, I will. ;)” I respond.  
“Sounds good to me. Purrrrrr. ;3” Even just seeing her purrs on a screen gets me going. Goddamn.  
“I suppose we should get going, huh Bob and Wade?” I say changing out of my flannel into my white V-neck.

We meet Molly and her friends in the lobby of the hotel. I walk straight up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, lift her up, and she wraps her arms around my neck. I bury my face in her neck, and I smell her. She smells musky, like men’s cologne. I keep sniffing her. She starts laughing hardily.  
“Mark! What are you doing, it tickles!” She laughs even harder.  
“You smell nice.” I say with a dorky smile. I let go of her and she wraps her arms around my torso.  
“You also smell nice.” She giggles. Her friends and my friends are staring at us, but Bob is smiling to no end.  
“OH! Guys! These are my friends Erin, Ian, Pat, and Joe. You guys met Joe and Erin yesterday if you remember.” We all say hi, break the ice, and we leave the hotel and get into my car. I lift Molly up, wrapping my arms around her waist and her wrapping her arms around my neck again. After she sits down, we look at each other deeply.  
“Will you kiss me this time?” I ask smiling. Our noses touch.  
“Of course, Markimoo.” We rub noses, and I close my eyes, and I feel her lips on mine. She places her hands on either side of my face and ends the kiss.  
“Can…can we go now?” Joe and Pat say, their eyes wide. Molly looks at them with the same facial expression. Erin looks like she’s about to squee from the adorableness.  
“YES WE SHALL!” she says with excitement, and her collar jingles with just as much excitement. I get in the car and I look at her. Jesus Christ. Why is she so sexy? I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself tonight. At all. Her scent is intoxicating though.  
“What are you wearing? It smells really nice.” I ask.  
“Basic Instinct by Victoria’s Secret, one of my favorite perfumes.” She smiles big. We get to Dave & Busters, and Molly and I head to the air hockey table.  
“Are you ready to be creamed?” I say smirking at her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I feel her fingertips go under my shirt and she bites her lip.  
“Mmmmm what kind of creamed are we talking, here Mark?” She winks at me.  
“Well I was talking about beating you at air hockey.” I raise my eyebrow.  
“Oh? That’s not what I was thinking.” She gives me an innocent look and bites her index finger.  
“Oh god please don’t start this early in the evening. Please don’t. I will be bursting at the seams by the end of the night if you start this now.” She smirks, turns around and bends over in front of me. Jesus H. Christ. She comes back up and looks at me with the most smartass look.  
“Oh Markimoo. Can you see if the puck is on the other side? I can’t seem to find it.”  
She bends over again.  
“God do I hate you right now.” I slap her ass and then go to the other side of the table to look for it.  
“No you don’t.” She peeks over the table, just her eyes showing and raises her eyebrow playfully.  
“I can’t seem to find it, Molls.” Just as I say that, I hear her get the puck out and she shoots it in my goal. I look up at her.  
“Really? You want to play like that? Use your ass as a distraction for a poor innocent man like myself, and then lie about ‘not being able to find the puck’. Shame on you Molly Dolly.” She shrugs, and I shoot the puck back at her, and the game begins.  
“It’s how I work, Mark. My ass is just so amazing and so distracting that you’ll lose your air hockey game.” I glare at her and she glares back.  
“Best two out of three?” I say.  
“Deal.” She says.

A half hour goes by and we’re on our second game. She won the first round. Her hand/eye coordination is a hell of a lot better than mine, and it’s getting intense. All our friends are around watching. The puck comes back at me and I hit it so hard that it flies and lands…in Molly’s shirt. I lose my shit and I laugh uncontrollably, as does everyone else. Molly looks down her shirt.  
“How the hell does THIS happen?!” She yells and then starts laughing.  
“Does that count as a goal?!” I ask her.  
“NO!” She laughs more. I walk around the table and take the puck out of her shirt.  
“Oh my. Is that a leopard bra I see?” I bend down a bit and kiss and bite her neck. She moans quietly, and I smirk at her. She raises her eyebrow.  
“It’s not going to work on me, Mark. Don’t even try it.” I set the puck down in front of her and go around the table. The puck comes at me and I get distracted by her pretty face. And it goes in my goal again.  
“FUCK ME.” I exclaim.  
“Mark!”  
“What?” I ask.  
“Later.” She says softly and chuckles. I hit the puck at her again and things seem to be going well for a while, but then the puck flies at me and hits me in the face and I fall on my ass because I was caught off guard.  
“Oh my god, Mark! Are you okay sweetie?” She says and laughs a little. She kneels down and makes sure I’m okay.  
“I’m okay, yeah. It stung a little though on my nose and forehead. I guess that’s what I get for it flying into your shirt.” She chuckles a little bit more and kisses my nose and forehead.  
“Better?” She asks.  
“Not quite…” I pull her close and kiss her deeply on the lips and kiss down her neck, making her whimper softly. I jingle her collar.  
“God you make such a sexy kitten.” She bites my neck then purrs in my ear. I feel my dick get harder than it ever has been in a while.  
“Do I?” she asks.  
“Please don’t purr. Oh my god please don’t!” I laugh.  
“We should probably finish the game. Yes?” she suggests.  
“Yes, I agree!” We get up from the floor and we continue playing. She ends up winning.  
“AHHHHH YES!!!” She yells. I walk around the table, stand behind her and wrap my arms around her, pressing her body against mine tightly. She gasps.  
“Congrats Miss Kitty.” I kiss her neck.  
“Mmmmmm Mark. Is that a hockey puck in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” She turns around, looks at me, and I notice a photo booth just a few feet away. I walk us into it, close the curtain, back her into the wall and kiss her deeply. I feel her hands creep up my shirt and her nails scratching against my skin as she moves them down. I sit down on the bench and she gets on top of me. I take off her collar and I kiss, lick, and bite all over her neck. Our breathing gets heavier and I can feel both our hearts racing. I rub her thighs and grab her ass and rub it.  
“Mmmm Mark Unf…” I creep my hands up her corset feeling her soft, warm flesh. I scratch her sides and she moans loudly.  
“Damn baby you really want me, don’t you?” She just responds by kissing my neck and grinding against me. I groan.  
“Baby, I’ve been wanting you since I found you on YouTube almost three years ago, so I apologize if my excitement goes above and beyond other women you’ve been with.” She chuckles.  
“Oh, don’t apologize at all, babes.” She lifts up my shirt and she rubs my nipples with her thumbs. I moan louder than I thought I would.  
“Oh my god do that more baby, I love it!” She kisses me with so much intensity while I’m trying to catch my breath. She starts kissing all over my chest and then licks, bites and sucks on my nipples.  
“Mmmmmmm babyyyyy.” She stops and kisses me on the lips.  
“I take it that is a major turn on spot?” She asks. I close my eyes and nod. I look at her and bite her neck and she meows in my ear.  
“Mmmmm god I just want to feel how wet you are, sexy kitty.” I creep my hand up her inner thigh and I feel that she is wet through her leggings. She moans softly at my touch.  
“I just want to go back to the hotel room already, Mark. I just want all of you right now.” She says grinding against me.  
“God I want you too, baby.” I kiss her then bite her bottom lip.  
“Molly, Molly, Molly.” We hear a voice outside. Molly peeks her head out.  
“Uh. Hi Ian! Whatcha doin’?” He waves a photo strip in our faces and we turn red.  
“Maybe I should be asking you what you’re doing.” Molly tries reaching for the photo strips.  
“Ian!” She says.  
“Got to work for it if you want it!” He laughs.  
“Oh Ian just give her the pictures already!” Erin says. He gives us the photo strip and we look at it.  
“Oh god.” She says. I burst out laughing. We walk out of the photo booth and sit at a table at which everyone is.  
“Baby I’m so horny it hurts.” Molls says as we walk over to them. I stop and kiss her deeply again. She moans even before our lips touch. I run my fingertips over her ass and she bites my neck to muffle her moans. I spank her and she gasps.  
“Such a naughty kitty.” I say and she moans.  
“Very naughty. I think you’ll have to punish me for having all these dirty thoughts about you after all these years.” She purrs in my ear and my entire body tingles.  
“Can…can we ditch these guys and go back to the hotel? I just…goddamn.” I say, begging her. I sit down at the table with her friends and she sits on my lap, pressing her ass up against my hardening cock. She turns around with her legs hanging off the side.  
“Mmmm. Kitty is in need of some heavy petting, Daddy.” She kisses my neck and tugs at the delicate flesh with her teeth. I moan softly in her ear.  
“You know we can go back to the hotel if you guys want to go, and I can give you the room to yourselves for the night.” Wade says. Molly and I blush, but accept his offer. 

We get back to the hotel. Molls closes the door, turns around and looks at me most provocatively. She walks over to me and slowly creeps her fingers under my shirt, then slips them under the elastic band of my underwear, bites her lip, then snaps the elastic against my skin.  
“Come over here, pretty kitty.” I pick her up, wrap her legs around my hips, and pin her against a wall. When she hits the wall, her collar jingles. I kiss her deeply, caressing her tongue with mine, and then gripping her bottom lip with my lips. She moans softly.  
“Mmmm does kitty like?” I ask as I grind against her.  
“Mmmmm Daddy. Kitty loves.” She arches her back and grinds against me, feeling up my shirt and rubs my chest, everywhere but my nipples just teasing me. We groan and moan loudly in each other’s mouths.  
“Such a sexy kitten you are.” She purrs a long purr. I smirk at her and I take her to the bed and lay her down on it. I stand there and look down at her. She starts whimpering and pawing at me.  
“Daddy, come play with kitty.” She says trying to pull me into bed.  
“No. I want to tease you.” I say and wink at her. She tugs on the belt loop on my jeans with a pleading look. She unhooks her finger from my belt loop and she slides her hand up my thigh and over my hard cock, making me moan softly. I take off my shirt and stand there as she looks at me.  
“Mmmmm please Daddy, come play. My pussy aches for you.” My dick twitches when she says that. I slip off my jeans and my boxers and stand there with a throbbing erection. She stares at it, bites her lower lip, and then looks at me squirming a little bit.  
“Does Kitty want to play?” She takes off her leggings and her tank top. She’s wearing a leopard push-up bra and a matching thong, and still her cat ears and collar. She gets on her hands and knees and kisses down the length of my dick, making my breathing heavier. She looks up at me.  
“Kitty wants to play.” She says and licks from base to tip, making me quiver. I feel down her back and graze my fingers over the three straps of her thong, noticing three little black bows on the back of it. I caress her ass with my hand and then spank it. Molly winces and whimpers a little, then sucks the tip of my cock making me groan out loud.  
“Uhhhh baby more please.” She takes my entire cock in her mouth, her lips tickling the base and her tongue swirling around. She purrs on my cock and I almost cum. She takes my cock out of her mouth, only to stop at the head for a little bit to suck on it more. She comes back up to face me, and kisses me deeply, swirling her tongue around in my mouth. I take my cock and press it up against her pussy lips and she moans loudly. She kisses me roughly and I jingle her collar, and my cock grows harder. She looks down at it.  
“Mmmmm Daddy. I think you may have a bit of a furry fetish.” She says while rubbing the tip of my member. I moan softly, and then crawl onto the bed on top of her.  
“Maybe a little bit, Miss Kitty.” I respond.  
I unhook her bra and throw it on the floor, running my hands all over her torso and kissing her neck, making her groan. I cup her breasts and rub her nipples making them hard. I put the bell of her collar in my mouth, release it and let it hit her chest, letting it jingle again. She scratches her nails down my back, hard enough to draw a bit of blood, and grabs my ass. I continue kissing all over her chest and sucking her nipples, making her groan and whimper.  
“Uhhhhhh Mark that feels so good baby. More pleeeease.” She begs. I come up to her face and look her in the eyes.  
“That’s Daddy to you, little Kitty. Got it?” I ask in an insistent tone. She stretches her arms out, sticking out her chest.  
“Mmmmmm got it, Daddy.” I get up on my knees and look at her sexy body. I graze my fingers over her panties and her breathing immediately quickens.  
“Fuck baby, your panties are soaked.” I bend down and kiss her deeply on the lips as her muffled moans seep through as I grope her pussy through her panties.  
“Ahhhhh, Daddy. Mmmm you should clean your mess up.” I stop groping her and I give her a look.  
“Excuse me, Miss Kitty? My mess?” I pull her thong off and I tease her some more by stroking her soft, wet pussy lips. I go down and blow on her clit, making her shriek in immense pleasure. Every exhale she takes she moans out wanting more. I come back up, prop myself on my knees. I stick the tips of my middle and ring finger in her tight pussy and start stroking slowly.  
“I believe this is your mess. Naughty Kitty. How dare you blame me for your tight, wet hole? Seems like you need to be punished.” I say as I keep stroking and she moans out loud.  
“Mmmmmm Daddy.” She says. “Kitty needs to cum!” I look at her.  
“Really now?” I say. “Well I suppose I should stop, shouldn’t I?” I take my fingers out and she gets into a kneeling position and kisses me deeply. She takes my hand and sucks her cum off my fingers and looks at me seductively while sucking. I bite my lip and she raises her eyebrow.  
“Does Daddy like?” She says in a soft, delicate innocent voice. She starts slowly stroking my cock, bites my neck, and purrs in my ear sending shockwaves through my body. I’ve had enough. I slam her down on the bed and kiss her deeply, trailing my lips down the curve of her neck; I lick and bite her collarbone. She runs her fingers through my dark locks of hair, scratching down my neck and my back. I hear her breathing heavily and shakily. Her moans are quiet. I cup her right breast and lick and bite the other one.  
“Oh fuck, please go lower, Daddy.”  
“Mmmmm does Kitty want her pussy licked?” She moans in response.  
“Mmmm yes. Please lick it, baby.” I kiss down her stomach, stopping to bite and lick random spots. I put her legs over my shoulders as I start kissing and licking all over her wet pussy lips, teasing her. I put my tongue in her tight wet pussy, and she gasps and moans loudly and her body tenses up.  
“Oh fuck, Mark more please!” She yells. I twist, turn and flick my tongue in her as I grope her breasts. She runs her fingers through my hair and rides my face. I take my tongue out and lick up, focusing on her clit as I finger her. She moans loudly, her eyes roll back into her head, her head starts to tilt back, mouth ajar, I feel her body tensing up again and her pussy clenching around my fingers. Her breaths become quick and shallow. Her usually pale cheeks are flushed, she’s white knuckling the sheets with one hand and running her fingers through my hair and scratching up the sensitive flesh of my neck with the other. I stop for a second and look up at her.  
“Does my pretty little Kitty need to cum?”  
“Ahhhhh fuck, mmmmmm…”  
“I can’t hear you, Miss Kitty.” I bite her thigh and she shrieks.  
“Fuck. Yes Daddy, make Kitty cum!!! Please!” She digs her nails into my neck. I reach up to make her collar jingle again.  
“I love it when you beg pretty Kitty.” I say as I watch her squirm and moan. I lick her clit more and I hear her moaning getting louder.  
“Mmmmmm! Daddy, Kitty’s cumming!” I lick her clit and finger her faster until I feel her pussy pulsating around my fingers. Her entire body shakes and her moaning is so loud the neighbors are pounding on their walls to tell us to shut up. But I don’t care. She starts pulling on my hair as she cums hard.  
“Oh Daddy, oh god! FUCK!!!”

I come back up to her face and kiss up her neck slowly and passionately, then kissing her on the lips.  
“How was that little Kitty?” I kiss her deeply.  
“Purrrrrrrrr so good Daddy.” She says catching her breath, moaning a little, and scratching her nails down my back slowly and I groan.  
“Mmmm Kittyyyyy.” I say as she claws at me. She rolls us over so she’s on top and she kisses me deeply, her tongue dancing in my mouth as she starts rubbing all over my chest and my stomach. Her mouth trails down my neck, licking and biting all over it, and then she kisses down my chest. I sigh out of pleasure as she starts licking and sucking my nipples again. I moan loudly and cup her head in my hand.  
“Ah! Oh Kitty, more! More!” She flicks her tongue over both my nipples at what seems like a thousand miles per hour making me rock hard. She stops, looks up and smiles at me. I roll us over. I start making out with her.  
“Purrrrr Daddy.” She moans out between our kissing. “I think Kitty is ready for your big throbbing cock.”  
“Mmmm. Is Kitty sure she wants Daddy’s big dick?” I say as I kiss her neck.  
“Oh Daddy yes. Oh god, please Daddy just fuck my tight, wet aching pussy as hard as you can!” She purrs in my ear. I smirk at her.  
“Mmm. Get on your hands and knees, pretty Kitty. I’m going to make you cum harder than you have ever came in your life.” She bites her lip.  
“Oooo. But Daddy I must warn you.”  
“Of what?”  
“I can be quite the squirter.” She says and winks. My dick becomes ten times harder when she says that.  
“Mmmm. Good. This will be both a bumpy and a messy ride then.” I say as I bite and kiss her neck. She crawls out of bed and goes to the couch to get something out of her bag. What she pulls out I am not expecting.  
“You want me to be your pretty kitty, treat me like your pretty kitty.” She holds a leash.  
“Say…say what? You want me to use that on you?” I say, feeling a little hesitant. She puts the leash down and comes over to me.  
“Mark, if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to. It’s not like in order for me to cum I NEED the leash, haha! But the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable with something I suggest. If you don’t want to do it, I don’t want to, because I want this to be good AND consensual for the both of us.” She says.  
“I don’t know…I just don’t want to hurt you with it.” I look at the leash, and then back to her several times.  
“We can use a safe word if either of us are uncomfortable and/or in pain.” I sit at the edge of the bed. She stands in front of me and caresses my face.  
“I still don’t know Molls. I mean I’m kinky but only the light bdsm stuff. Biting, scratching, spanking, a shitload of dirty talk, and…” I jingle her collar and we chuckle, “pet play and furries now I suppose. But that,” I point to the leash, “Is uncharted territory for me.” She looks understanding, not the least bit disappointed. At least I don’t think.  
“Mark it’s fine if you don’t want to do it. Really. I don’t want you to be uneasy about anything we do.” She kisses my forehead. “I don’t want to hurt you either. I hope I didn’t ruin the mood.” She says with a furrowed brow, and then looks down. I lift her head by her chin with the crook of my index finger. I look deeply into her dark brown eyes. In that moment I realize how fast I’m falling for her. I kiss her passionately and she kisses back.  
“You didn’t ruin anything, Molls. Not a thing.” I say with a reassuring tone.  
“I’m glad.” She smiles her beautiful smile.  
“You’re a beautiful person, you know that?” I smile at her and she blushes.  
“You’re beautiful too, Mark.” She places her hands on my face. “Inside and out.”  
I crawl into bed and lay on my right side, pat the bed signaling her to come in with me. She climbs in and I pull the covers over us and we look at each other. I take her ears and collar off.  
“What are you doing, Mark? I thought you liked the kitty look.” She kisses my neck softly, making me moan quietly, then she looks at me.  
“I do. I love it. I think it’s sexy as hell on you, but…I want my first time with you to be with Molly.” I shake my head. “Not Miss Kitty.”  
“Oh Markimoo.” She kisses me deeply. “I want my first time with you to be with Mark. Not Daddy.”  
“You…you know, the whole Daddy thing is a major turn on for me Molly.” I laugh out loud. “But in that context, that just sounds uber fucked up!” Her cheeks turn red and she starts laughing hysterically. She catches her breath from laughing and gives me a sincere look.  
“Markimoo?” she says rubbing my tum tum slowly.  
“Yes Mollymoo?” She giggles softly. Still lying on my right side and her on her left, she looks at me with almost puppy dog eyes and places her hand on my chest then slides it down and gently strokes my cock and I moan softly and close my eyes.  
“Make love to me.” She says. I open my eyes and look at her. I kiss her with much intensity. As she rubs my cock more, I start rubbing her clit, and then finger her tight wet pussy. Her face flushes again, her soft skin feels warm to the touch, her moaning and whimpering get louder as I finger her faster. She slides her hand up and down my dick faster, sending me into a euphoric state.  
“Mmmmm Mark, fuck!” She scoots her body close to mine and I stop fingering her. She takes my fingers and put them in her mouth, licking the cum off of them.  
“You really like doing that, don’t you?” I ask, grazing my nails up and down her side.  
“I believe a woman should like the taste of her own pussy.” She winks at me. Still lying on our sides, she kisses me deeply, and I run my fingers through her hair. My fingers trail down her neck slowly, making her tremble. I lightly scratch down her back, and she grabs the back of my head, kissing me harder with her tongue violently pressing against mine, I grab her ass, and then spank it hard. She breathes in sharply.  
“Mark. Naughty.” She says with a playful smile. She places her lips on mine again, teasing me with her tongue. I feel her fingers rubbing, pinching, and lightly tugging at my nipples. I break the kiss and moan very loudly. I wrap her right leg around my hip and she grinds her pelvis against mine, our breathing getting heavier, our moaning becoming more vocal. I kiss and bite her neck as I hear her moan in my ear. She’s soaking wet and it’s getting everywhere on my pelvic area and the inside of her thighs. In the midst of all of this, I take a second to look at her loving every moment of what’s going on. With her hair in her face, I brush it out of her eyes. She looks at me and stops grinding against me. I caress her face and I smile.  
“You’re so beautiful.” I say. I kiss her forehead and she starts to tear up.  
“That’s so sweet that you think to say that while I’m grinding against your dick.” She says as she starts cracking up, and I laugh with her.  
“Why do you say that?” I ask.  
“Well, because the guys I’ve been with don’t think to say those kinds of things while I’m all up on their junk. It…it’s very sweet. You’re very sweet.” She kisses me and gradually starts grinding against me again, making me groan.  
“Baby I want to fuck you so hard right now.” I say teasing the entrance of her tight hole with the tip of my dick.  
“Mmmmm. Fuck me the hardest you’ve ever fucked anyone baby.” I roll on top of her and get in a kneeling position to get her legs over my shoulders, and then get my dick leveled with her pussy. I rub her clit with the tip of my cock.  
“You sure you want my cock baby?” I ask.  
“Baby, please put it in me, please! Don’t tease!” she cries out.  
“God I still love to hear you beg.” I slowly slide my cock in her and my initial thought is surprise.  
“Fucking A baby, you are so fucking tight!” I thrust myself into her more, picking up the pace a little.  
“Mark! Fuck! Oh my god, faster!” she yells out. I slide my dick in and out of her slick tight pussy faster as I moan out loudly. She scratches her nails down my back, moans my name out in pure ecstasy. Her muscles are twitching and I fell her clench around my member tightly, making me scream.  
“Ah fuck baby, your pussy is so fucking tight.” I bend down so my face is right in front of hers. I fuck her harder and faster.  
“Uhhhh yeaaah babyyy! Do you like my tight, soaking wet pussy?” she says as she moans and breathes heavily.  
“Ah fuck yes, babes! Mmmmm do you like my rock hard cock hitting you in the right spot?” I start hitting her deep spot, making her scream in immense pleasure.  
“OHHHHH MY GOOOOD YES!” I start rubbing her clit with my thumb, making her pussy clench even tighter around my dick. She takes her hands and gropes my chest and my stomach, then teases my nipples making me groan. Her pussy gets tighter around my dick as it violently throbs inside her.  
“Oh my god baby, I was not expecting your pussy to be this tight!” I say panting.  
“I didn’t think it would be a problem sweets.” She says breathless.  
“It definitely isn’t!” I fuck her harder and faster, her face totally flushed, her breathing and moaning loudly, my hands all over her breasts, licking her nipples making her moan even more. Rubbing her clit faster making her breathing shallower, quicker.  
“Oh Mark, I’m so close! More baby more!” she yells at the top of her lungs. She grabs my ass and spanks it, making me whimper. I kiss her neck and her lips, her hands still groping my chest. I feel her body tensing up and her pussy pulsating around my cock more quickly, making my muscles tense up as well.  
“Oh fuck. Molls I’m going to cum!” She bites her lip and looks up at me.  
“Mmmmm fill me to the brim, baby.” She grabs tightly onto my back as I fuck her the fastest I can. She wails out my name as she cums.  
“Oh, Mark! Mark, fuck, goddammit, Ahhhhh!” I cum right when she does; moaning loudly as my dick throbs inside her tight hole as warm liquid fills her to the brim.  
“Oh fuck Molly! Fuuuck!” I manage to yell out. 

I collapse on top of her, heart racing at a million miles per hour, out of breath, tired, and ready to cuddle with her and fall asleep. I plant kisses all over her chest and neck, and finally on her lips. I pull out and roll off of her, and hold her close to me. I smile at her.  
“Hey there beautiful.” I say cheerfully.  
“Hey handsome man.” She smiles back still catching her breath. I kiss her nose.  
“I really don’t want to separate tomorrow, Molls. I really like you. I see this turning into something more in the future.” I pause for a minute and think. I snap my fingers. “You could fit in one of my suitcases and I’ll take you home!” She giggles and she holds me close.  
“I don’t want to leave you either babe. I’m…I’m falling for you pretty fast. And I don’t know if that’s a good thing, but it feels right to me. We will always have phone calls, skype, texting, etc. We could make a long distance thing work if our feelings grow into something more, babe. Couldn’t we?” I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her forehead.  
“If you want to make it work, I want to make it work.” We smile at each other, and she lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around me.  
“I do want to make it work. I’m not just going to drop you and forget about you. I can’t and I won’t. You’re way to sweet, and way too cute.” She giggles.  
“Let’s not worry about leaving tomorrow. Let’s just cherish this moment we’re having.” She looks up at me, smiles and nods in agreement.  
“Let’s. Goodnight babe.” She kisses me passionately on the lips and I kiss back.  
“Goodnight beautiful.” I turn out the light, plant kisses all over her face and neck, and play big spoon as she plays little. She nuzzles me and I her, and we fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
